O'Shaw
by PixieQueen1223
Summary: Brian O'Connor and Owen Shaw knew each other before the events in LA, as a matter of fact they were lovers. Now, Dom and Brian have been called in to take Shaw's team down, but Owen is done waiting and he certainly isn't one to share, so Brian has some choices to make that will affect not only him, but his entire family. Brian/Owen Slash! Don't like, Don't read!


I Own Nothing. It's my first one-shot so be gentle!

...

Brian knew. He knew when he first read about the heists online. He knew when Dom told him about Hobbs' demands. He knew as he was boarding the plane, and he knew as they went out after Shaw this first time. He knew they were never going to outsmart the man they were going after. His code was precision, it had always been precision and there was nothing they could do to outdo him.

There was a reason the force stopped them from working together, and it had nothing to do with the fraternization codes that they used as an excuse. In their line of work, their teams had called them O'Shaw, and that was well before they actually started doing anything that could be considered… connecting. No, he and Shaw were like one mind; they got the job done no matter how high the cost. It was their training to do so, but according to their superiors, well two rights apparently made a wrong.

It didn't stop them from being together though. No, at the beginning of their careers, when they were so much like one mind, it had only made sense for them to succumb and be one body. It had seemed like such a natural next step in their relationship that, while their first time was branded into Brian's brain, he still could remember never second guessing or questioning what they were doing, before or after.

Then his Owen went rogue. Brian fights not to laugh now; the man had asked him to come with him, saying they could do the jobs together… He hadn't been ready. He wasn't ready to take that leap into the outlaw world; he wasn't ready to be a modern day, higher paid, same sex Bonnie and Clyde. So he'd declined the offer, yet never told anyone about how his lover, ex-lover, snuck back into the city despite the warrant out for his arrest. He'd also never told another soul the truth, that Owen had said he'd wait for him.

Of course it was all in the past now. Brian doubted that Shaw would even pause long enough to recognize him now that he'd obviously moved on to a whole other life, a whole new crew. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd gone with Owen and never transferred to the LAPD.

Shifting the car into drive, he put everything else from his mind. He knew they couldn't beat Shaw, but he was going to make sure that he didn't get himself killed along the way. Brian raced after the custom car, which looked so much like the dozens of customs Owen used to tinker with in the basement of Brian's yellow house. It was a female driver, he couldn't remember her name from Hobbs' files, but it didn't really matter to him anyway.

As she tried to wreck him, the blonde slammed on breaks and used his wheel to grind underneath the custom's left front axis, after all…

….

Owen Shaw spun his car a hundred and eighty degrees, wanting to see Vegh take out the last car following them. The bastard had hung with them the entire time, never once losing their trail. He hadn't seen that good of a driver in years. As his assassin moved to flip the vehicle, the villain was astounded to watch the car slam on breaks and strike at the car's only weak spot.

He sat, mesmerized by the blood seeping out from under Vegh's car, words from his past echoing around his head. Looking back at the car, his eyes met a sort of blue that he hadn't seen in far too long. He knew his face must look like a dear caught in headlights but he couldn't care less at the time, his Brian was sitting not a hundred yards away, and suddenly the words became louder.

"_You always do that; you always leave your front left open!"_

"_I'll fix it later."_

"_You say that on all of them, but you never do," his lover chuckled._

"_Oh, cork it!"_

Shaking himself from the daze, Owen nodded, just enough for his Bri to see, then sped off, knowing the blonde would follow him this time.

….

Brian reached into the console of his car, yanking the tracking device from its place and throwing it out the window, into the river they were driving along. He knew Shaw had seen him do it when the man sped up, knowing that cops weren't going to be showing up any minute. They raced, more for old times' sake, before the ex-operative pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

The blonde saw him get out of the car and took a deep breath, he barely had time to open his door before Owen was yanking him out, and shoving him against the car, his mouth assaulting Brian's like an enemy attack. The cop turned criminal didn't fight at first; he'd like to claim that it was more out of instinct then any actual need to be devoured by the man on top of him. His arms reached up to hold the man's hips, pulling him closer before reality snuck back in and he shoved Shaw off.

"No, don't do that."

"Give me one good reason why not," Shaw demanded, already reentering Brian's personal space, and ready to devour him again without waiting for a reply.

Brian put his hands on that chest that still felt like steel, halting the other man's progress, "Things are different now."

"You mean because of your son?"

Owen was surprised when his lover shoved him away again, fury lighting those blue eyes, a sort of rage he was honestly shocked to ever have directed at him ignited in blue.

"Leave him out of this," Brian growled.

Realizing the problem, Owen glared right back at him but Brian could see the hurt underneath it, "You know I'd never hurt your boy; hell you named him after my father."

There was a long pause, a silence so gaping Brian thought he might drown in the shock emanating from it, "How did you know that."

Owen just snorted, pulling his wallet out and throwing it to his blonde angel, "I've always known where you were Bri, what you were doing… and who."

Brian stared in shock at the picture in his ex's wallet, it was him and Jack. It was the first day he'd ever taken his son down to the beach. After a moment the man's words began to sink in, "Mia…"

"She shouldn't touch what isn't hers. But I know you always wanted kids and I obviously can't give them to you so, I can't really begrudge you getting a woman to carry him."

"She's his mother, Shaw."

"A title that will earn her the right to live," Owen growled, "But I'm done with these games Brian. You'll never be happy with a little picket fence family on the beach, you'll never be happy with her. Now I want both my boys with me, where they belong."

Brian froze, "What did you do?"

"The man I had watching you let me know that you left with Toretto for a job, he neglected to mention you were coming after me but what are you going to do? It's so hard to find intelligent help these days," Brian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, obviously Owen had been talking to that ass of a brother of his recently, "Regardless, I'll handle him later. Once you left, I had a few of my men go and get Jack so when you got back, you'd come find me."

Brian lunged at him, "If you hurt my son…"

Owen grabbed his lover, pinning him back on the import, hissing, "I told you, I'd never hurt our son. Don't make me repeat myself." Sighing, the career criminal placed a chaste kiss on Bri's lips, "Come back with me, I haven't let Jack out of my sight before tonight, I'll take you right to him… Letty's a little in love with him."

Knowing how pointless it was to push Owen away again, also knowing that it would only piss him off, Brian just leaned back slightly, "What happened to Letty?"

Shaw shrugged, "I was supposed to finish her off after she survived the crash but she'd lost all her memories, so I didn't. When Braga told me about her connection to you I decided to keep her close, she's sort of like a little sister now."

"Dom wants her back; he'll do anything to make that happen."

"She's not my prisoner Brian; she's just part of the team. If she wants to party with Toretto, I could be talked into a trade," He whispered, grinding against his lover for the first time in years, "I've missed you so much, my one and only."

"Your one and only, huh?"

Suddenly engines sounded in the distance, and Brian tensed, "Dom."

"How did he find you?" Shaw growled, taking a step back.

"They probably realized the tracker was in the river and just started heading this way, fanning out," Brian told him.

Owen nodded, "Come with me?"

"I can't they'll know and it'll only put Jack in harm's way."

Shaw nodded, he knew that. He'd never intended for Jack to be in danger, but with Brian's job being to take his own team down, there wasn't really a worse position for their son to be in, "Go, I'll be one step ahead and I'll pull you out when the time's right."

"Keep him safe?"

"I swear it," Owen said, stealing one last kiss.

"Hey Owen," Brian called, making the man look back as he went to enter the custom, "I want that skank on Hobbs' team gone before you so much as ogle me again, capice?"

The villain laughed, only Brian would have already tagged her as his informant, "Consider her gone."

…

Owen pulled into the hideout; Letty was working on her car with Jack under one arm. He quickly came and took the baby away, needing to hold his son, "What happened?"

"Toretto tried to follow me, I shot at him. Think they'll take the hint?"

"Brian doesn't seem to think so."

Her eyebrow raised, pointing to Jack, "_The _Brian?"

He nodded, kissing Jack's head as the baby started to nod off on his shoulder, "Apparently the job he and Toretto's crew left for was to take us out. Dom wants you back."

"I told you, I don't…"

"I know you don't remember him Letty, but he remembers you. You're his Brian."

She looked at him. She knew how Owen felt about Brian, hell if she believed in fairytales; those two would be her prime example. Her friend's feelings for the man she didn't remember but apparently knew, bordered right along the edge of creepy and obsessive, tipping the scales slightly whenever the situation was intense. Having someone feel that way about her was… tempting, "What are you saying?"

"Brian's leaving here with me, I really don't care if any of the others survive or not, but if you do, you need to decide fast."

She was quiet for quite some time, "I'm going for a drive."

As she sped out of the garage, he sighed and headed back for the rooms they were using to sleep. He didn't bother knocking as he unlocked the room Mia was in, "I'm back, so the door can stay unlocked."

"Give me my son," Mia hissed, trying to rip Jack from him, but Owen just turned, grabbing her hand and throwing her deeper into the room.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Mia. This will go a lot easier for you if you don't fight me on this; I have a bit of a vindictive streak when pushed… and you've done several things to piss me off."

She started crying, "What do you want from me."

He shrugged, "Brian."

"What?"

"Look, I was going to wait for Brian to tell you this but it's a little to 'The Great Gatsby' for my liking. We were together before Brian got involved with your family. He's mine, he always has been. The only reason he was with you was to have Jack, he's named after my father."

"Brian said he was named after a man who was like a father to him, you liar!" She yelled.

Owen grabbed her by the throat as his son started stirring against him. Once the baby was resettled he released her, glaring so menacingly that she couldn't even look at him, instead staring at her shoes as she gasped for air, "Yes, my father always loved Brian. Sometimes I think he knew we would end up together but not a lot of good comes from questioning the dead… Let me be perfectly clear Mia, you will not walk away from this with Jack, he's Brian's and therefore he's mine. The sooner you come to grips with that, the more likely you are to walk away from this alive."

He walked away, giving Jack to Ivory, "Keep an eye on him and relock the door, I'm leaving to check on something."

"I thought you said Lets could handle herself?" she called after him.

"She can, I just need to blow off some steam."

….

Brian walked back into the agency with the team. His cover story had been that he and the driver, Denlinger, fought while Jah ripped the tracker out of his car. Of course it started a big fight with Hobbs about them being tracked, which ended up with Dom storming off and Hobbs following him. Brian watched the encounter with Tej and Rome. After the two men stampeded off, Han and Giselle disappeared to 'get some sleep' and Riley left, uncomfortable with the weighted look O'Connor was giving her.

"Now what really happened?" Rome asked and Brian couldn't help but laugh. Rome hadn't gone into prison when he and Owen first got together, he shouldn't be surprised that his friend knew something more had happened while he was untraceable.

"What are you talkin' about?" Tej demanded, not liking being left out of the loop with his two homeboys.

"Remember how I told you about O'Shaw?"

"Shit, Owen Shaw put the Shaw in O'Shaw, huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Tej demanded.

Brian sighed, leading the two out onto the balcony, "I didn't know what was going to happen until I saw Owen… But apparently he's been watching me, and he's got Jack."

"What do you mean, he's got Jack?" Rome panicked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, I trust Owen… I was scared as hell when he first told me but now that I think about it, Owen would never hurt my son… Our son."

Tej raised an eyebrow, "So what? His plan is to adopt by way of kidnapping?"

"More or less… Apparently his informant watching me didn't know I was going to be working to take him down and Riley, who is his inside connection," Rome could tell by the way his best friend hissed out the information that Riley had probably been Owen's booty call while Brian was finding himself, "She didn't tell him who we were either… He didn't know so Jack's position isn't exactly the best right now."

"What do we need to do?"

Brian sighed, "It would really help me focus of you guys weren't around. I know Owen, he won't care who doesn't walk away as long as he gets me and Jack..."

"Hey man, a pardon would be nice, but it's not worth my life," Tej told him, "I have no problem cutting my losses."

Looking at Rome, Bri knew his friend was hesitant, "Owen won't let me get hurt."

"Yeah, alright… Just, drop a line when you get out of this mess, alright? So I know you and Jack are still alive."

"You going to warn the others?"

Brian shrugged, "I don't think so. They will tell Dom and Hobbs, and then things will just get messy. I don't think it would be smart."

"You need us to make a grand exit or just disappear?" Rome questioned.

"That's up to you."

"I'll see y'all around the way," Tej said, walking toward the exit.

Rome stood, ready to follow him, "You sure Jack's okay?"

"Owen wouldn't let anything happen to our son."

"Alright."

…..

"You were my family, but I have a different one now," Toretto looked like she'd stabbed him in the heart but all she'd done was tell the truth. Scars or no scars, there was a reason that she and the man before her weren't together now, "You won't betray your family, but I will never betray Owen, he's family to me."

"You're expendable to him."

Letty shook her head, "Owen never plans to lose someone on his team, but if we do something stupid… it happens, that's not his fault. I thought you of all people would understand that it's an occupational hazard."

"Are you in love with him?"

Letty couldn't help but laugh, she laughed so hard she actually had to lean against her car to hold herself up, "Me and Owen? Oh that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Trust me, his romantic tunnel vision is securely locked elsewhere."

Dom seemed to study her for a moment, "You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing."

"I'm not giving up on us."

"There is no 'us', past, present, or future as long as you're trying to take down my team."

They both turned as Owen came pulling up, Letty looked concerned as he got out of the car, "Everything okay?"

"I had to put the bint in her place."

"Oh," Letty said, "I better get back."

She sped off, leaving Dom and Owen staring at each other, "You should take your family and leave, that's the only thing that will keep them safe."

Dom shook his head, "I'm not leaving without her."

Owen shrugged, "I had to let mine go for a few years too… Sometimes they just aren't ready for what we're offering them. She was, but she's not now. You're going to end up pushing her away if you try and pull her to you."

"I'm not leaving without her," Dom restated.

"Then you can get caught in the crossfire, and take your team down with you."

…..

Dom came back into headquarters several hours later to find Brian sitting up, waiting on him. He was shocked when the blonde told him that Rome and Tej left but after the conversation he'd just had with Letty… he wasn't sure how he felt about anything. Stealing his friend's Corona the team leader sighed, "Hobbs come back yet?"

"Nope, he's still out looking for you."

"Letty isn't going to turn on him, she said he's her family now."

Brian looked at him, "You got used to being her only family, huh?"

There was a long pause, where Dom didn't seem to know how to respond, "I guess I never thought about it like that before. She doesn't have any family, I guess… Yeah, I got used to being all she had."

"How would you feel if she was trying to take down Mia?"

Dom didn't even bother to respond, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Letty turned on Mia, "We can't beat Shaw, not without Tej and Rome."

"You're right… But if you can't beat 'em…" Brian suggested, shrugging.

"What about the team?"

Again the blonde shrugged, "All that's left is Han and Giselle, we tell them to get out of here, they'll listen to you. Then we have Hicks tell Shaw that we're crossing over."

"Hicks?"

He chuckled, "Dom, trust me on this. Hobbs might be too stupid to see it, but that girl's a double agent for Shaw, I know it."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Hey I didn't even realize it until we started the op tonight… Then between the fight and you storming off, this has been my first opportunity."

"So we're joining the dark side?"

Brian hesitated, "Dom, when were we ever on the light side?"

…

Brian waited with baited breath as Owen turned to leave, his son and Mia held prisoner on the plane that was waiting to get the man out of there. He knew that Dom still didn't understand, still wasn't aware that they weren't in danger, and as much as he wanted to tell him, he couldn't because Hobbs was right there. The man looked so torn as they watched Letty walk away with Shaw, obviously thinking that their plan to crossover had failed now that the man had his sister and nephew… if only that were the case.

Owen turned back, looking dead at his blonde lover, "You coming, babe?"

"Coming," Riley said, making both men roll their eyes, and tempting Brian to strangle her.

"I was not talking to you," Shaw stated, even though he was glad Hobbs now knew the woman was a traitor. It wasn't like she could stay with the agency now, because that would make things messy for him and his lover, she knew too much.

As Hobbs and Hicks started to fight, Brian watched Owen turn back to him, eyebrow raised. He saw Dom start to look between the two of them, obviously confused as hell, and he figured it was the moment of truth… Ironically he finally understood the depth of that statement.

"Let's go," He said, walking over and not bothering to resist as the man pulled him close.

"Brian?" Dom asked, trying to rationalize everything that was happening.

"It's complicated, Dom," Brian said, "But everything you love is getting on that plane, I need you to trust that and come with us."

No one was really shocked when he hesitated, but everyone was when Letty spoke up, "Please Dom, give it a chance? Give us a chance?"

The man nodded then, moving toward them and out toward the plane, taking Letty's hand as they went. It was almost disappointing when Hicks started to follow them onto the plane, though they all expected it to happen. She glared holes through Brian as she trailed along behind them, obviously pissed off that he was Shaw's real lover.

They got on the plane without issue, Brian immediately leaving Owen's side to go to Mia and his son. Mia handed over the baby to him, obviously having something to say, and he was grateful that Owen seemed to make himself scare talking to the pilot.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Brian said simply.

Mia nodded, "I don't like it, I wish you hadn't used me like that… but I can't say I hate you for it. When he talks about you… It's the same way Dom talks about Letty, and I just can't hate that. I hope I find it too one day."

"You will, Mia. For what it's worth, I'll make sure you're always a part of his life… And I am sorry you of all people got put in the middle, that wasn't my intention."

"I'll live," She smiled, leaving Jack with his father, moving to hug Dom. She couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at her, "It's a really long story; why don't we wait until we're out of government airspace? But no, they didn't hurt me."

He nodded, "Okay then." He paused again, when he saw Shaw go over to Brian, kissing him again before starting to play with Jack, who responded happily, "You're okay with that?"

"Yeah… Surprisingly enough," She admitted.

After that it all went to hell. The plane rocked as someone began to fire at it, the widows shattering. Owen grabbed Brian and Jack, pushing them down, covering them both until he could figure out what the hell was going on. Riley started firing out of the window, he joined her, killing both the men with Hobbs. The man obviously didn't have much of a plan, he was flying off of anger… Not a smart move when dealing with Owen Shaw.

He felt the plane start to take off, when he heard screaming and realized Riley was no longer beside of him. To his shock, he saw Mia on the ground, having been shot in the stomach, Riley standing over her, and raising her gun toward Brian, who was still holding Jack. Without so much as a second thought he emptied his clip into the little bitch, rage coursing through every fiber of his being.

Brian ran to Mia's side the moment Riley was dead, he felt Owen come up behind him. Dom was applying pressure, Letty leaning beside him, but it was too late. Obviously Hicks had punctured a lung and the woman didn't have much time left. After telling Dom, Letty, Brian, and Jack that she loved them, she used what strength she had left to look at Owen, "Keep them safe."

Then she was gone. Dom held her close, sobbing, Brian did the same as he leaned into Owen's shoulder, their son held tight between them. No one knew how to feel, or who to be angry at… Finally, for the sake of those remaining, all blame was put solely on Hicks. Dom took exceptional pleasure in pushing her body out of the plane and into the ocean, not really caring if she was ever found. He wanted, in those first moments after realizing his sister was gone, to blame Shaw and Brian… His sister made that sort of hard asking Shaw to keep her son, and Brian, safe.

They'd take care of Mia when they landed. Dom spent the rest of the plane ride with Letty held tightly in his arms, Brian stayed securely locked in the arms of his lover, Jack asleep on his chest after several hours of sobbing. Jah, Klaus, and Ivory stayed away from the couples for the most part, knowing it was not their place and not wanting to get shot for sticking their noses in.

Landing was hard. Ivory had called someone to come and take care of Mia. They were on a little island off of Southern Australia. They arrived in the early morning and had Mia's service that evening. Dom was heartbroken but he knew better than to let her death get the better of him, knowing his sister she'd come back to life to tell him off. He tried hard to put all his anger and hurt in the ground with is sister, it wasn't a complete fix but it helped.

After the service Brian went back to Owen's house with him. It was huge and obviously the man had it for a while, if the picture on the wall were anything to go by. There were pictures of Jack, from the day he was born until just a few days before he left to go on the job. There were several of Ian… Even a few of he and Ian together. Brian and the older Shaw always had a very love hate relationship, usually favoring the love part despite how much Ian wanted to hate the man who'd enthralled his little brother so much.

"Come on," Owen said, pulling him up the stairs. He'd been excited to show Brian this from the beginning. Opening the door right across from their room, he let the blonde enter first.

Brian was… surprised. It was a nursery, and every ocean creature known to man, and some he was pretty sure were made up, were painted on the walls. Waves lined the top of the walls, leading to the ceiling, and stuffed animals of all kinds of sea creatures were piled neatly in the corner. The wall above the crib had a bunch of tiny surf boards, put together in a collage.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Only the best for our son."

…..

Five years later Owen was stretched out on the sand. He heard, before he saw, Jack and Brian start to come out on the beach, because as always the little boy tried to dart straight for the water, almost giving the blonde a heart attack. Owen just grabbed him as he attempted to run by, pulling him down onto the sand, earning a small pout but no real fight, "Listen to your dad."

"Fine," He muttered, "When is Uncle Rome getting here?"

"He should be here soon," Brian smiled at his lover, knowing that the man had a surprise for their son.

"And Uncle Tej?"

"Yep, they're bringing your little cousin with them."

"They should have adopted a boy! Boys are so much cooler!"

"I take offense to that!"

"AUNT LETTY!" Jack screamed, running over to the dark haired woman and jumping into her arms, "You don't count, you're the most awesome girl ever!"

She giggled, "Well I guess that's true. Ready to go swimming?"

Dom laughed as they took off for the water, sitting down beside Brian. Jack reminded him a lot of Mia at that age, so passionate and… loud. But he also had a lot of the two men still on the beach. He had Brian's charisma and was quickly developing Owen's eye for detail. The Toretto still hoped that with a few years he'd develop a love of muscle cars from himself, and a strong sense of family from all of them.

"Hey y'all!" Rome called, making everyone turn. He and Tej came walking up, a little girl around a year old carried in Rome's arms.

"Hey!" Brian said, "And who is this?"

Tej smiled, "This is your goddaughter, Aimee Suki Pearce."

They all cooed over the little girl, except for Owen and Dom. They offered congrats but weren't exactly the cooing type except when in private… And that didn't even happen if you asked either of them. After a while Letty brought Jack back in, and while she cooed the little boy remained thoroughly unimpressed by the baby girl, with stress on the girl part. The family grilled out, relieved to be together after a few years of heat and having to dodge one another, especially if it turned out they were doing jobs near each other. About three hours after everyone arrived, Jack was sitting on the sand, building a sand castle.

"You know, your father once made a sand castle of our school… We took exceptional pleasure in destroying it when the time came."

"UNCLE IAN!"

The entire family could feel their ears ringing. If Hobbs hadn't known where they were before he did after that bellow. But still, everyone smiled as Jack ran over and practically flattened his uncle, who let him get away with everything and often drove his daddy up a wall by teaching the little boy how to do so when he wasn't around. Owen grinned at seeing his brother and son together, but couldn't help chuckling as he leaned over to whisper in Brian's ear.

"You think he'll ever make the connection between his favorite uncle visiting and us having to leave for our business trips?"


End file.
